Video Game Blues: Special Editon Lyn vs Bonnie
by RC Williams
Summary: Bonnie has something to prove to her sister, Lyn wants to show her skills to Middleton. What happens when the two collide? No flames will be accepted.
1. Training for the Tournament

Hey guys guess who's back... sorry but it's been awhile but I needed sometime to think... I will be updating "A Late Night Visitor" within a couple of days...

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonnie Rockwaller who is owned by Disney or Mortal Kombat: Armageddon which is owned by Midway, but I do own my character Lyn...

AN: I will be introducing my OC in this story… Lynisha Annika Williams better known to the people on rs dot net as Lyn…

Video Game Blues: Special Edition

On a bright sunny day, 22-year-old Lynisha Annika Williams or Lyn as she goes by was sitting at home playing her PS2. Lyn is 5' 6" tall with black hair and blue eyes. She was playing Mortal Kombat: Armageddon and was dominating the computer. With a lifelike character of herself she won every single match and she seemed to be unbeatable.

She soon got bored of beating the computer and wanted to challenge someone. But there was no one in her area that had a PS2 or the game for that matter. She turned the game off and began to watch TV. She was beginning to get bored of that until she saw a commercial for a MK video game tournament. _Sounds interesting… this'll give me a chance to show my skills to Middleton. _

On the other side of town, Bonnie Rockwaller was in her room playing her game and was doing an okay job until…

"Well, well… I see the loser has gave up modeling career for video games." Connie Rockwaller said.

"As for your damn information, I still have my model career. I'm taking a break from it for awhile and decided to give this a shot. They said that I can come back at anytime." The teal-eyed beauty said with her eyes still glued to the screen. "Damn it… I can't beat this guy."

"It figures you would lose, loser." Connie sneered.

Bonnie dropped her controller and stood face-to-face with her obnoxious sister. "Call me that again and I'll show you who's a loser around here."

"Ooh… I'm shaking in my $900 pair of heels." Connie said while feigning being scared. "If you're that bad, then why don't you enter that video game tournament they're having."

"Not only I'll enter but I'll win."

"Yeah right." Connie laughed as she walked away.

_Ooh, I can't stand that bitch… I will show her that I'm not a loser._ The brunette thought. She closed her door and sat back down. She resume where she left off, trying her best to win. _I need to practice more. I can do this… I can do anything… oh great, now I'm quoting Little Miss Perfect._

A couple of weeks has came and gone. Both Lyn and Bonnie was improving in their skills and with the tournament a couple days away. Who knows who may win…

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but this is the prologue that will lead up to a great story hopefully... You guys know what to do... if you like it review it... 

Until then...

Next Chapter: Tournament Time!!!!


	2. Tournament Time

Okay guys here's Chapter Two... sorry it took so long to get it to you but here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, or any other Kim Possible character. They are owned by Disney. I also don't own Mortal Kombat which is owned by Midway. I'm just borrowing them for this story.

AN: But I do own Lynisha however. And I will make a special apperance in this story.

No warnings in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Two- Tournament Time

It's been two weeks since the announcement of the Mortal Kombat video game tournament. Both Lyn and Bonnie have been playing as hard as they can in order to insure their victory at the tournament.

**At Lyn's home…**

The 22 year old has been practicing for the entire two weeks and is getting better and better by the day but there was one problem… she couldn't get the 10th hit fatality on the Kreate-A-Fatality system….

_Okay Lyn, you can do it… just press the buttons as fast as you can…_ The dark haired female thought. She beat her opponent with ease and the TV announced, "Finish Him!!!" _Okay here we go… _She successfully enters the codes with ease but when it came to the eighth sequence, her fingers crosses and she runs outta time.

"Damn it!!!" Lyn swore as she pounds her fist on the bed mattress over and over again. "Damn it, I almost had it if my fingers wouldn't have crossed up on me. I'll get it one day I know it…" She muttered to herself as she continued to play.

**At Bonnie's home…**

The brunette decided not to practice today as she decided to stay frosty for the tournament. She grabbed her keys and made her way to the place where the tournament is being held, the Middleton Mall. _Okay Bon-Bon, this tournament is all yours. These chumps wouldn't know what hit them when I play._

Bonnie made her way to her car and proceeded en route to the mall. Before she pulled out of the driveway her mother rushed out to the car and hugged her. "Good luck at the tournament sweetie. I know you will do well."

"Thanks Mom." The youngest of the Rockwaller siblings replied as she pulled out of the driveway.

**Back at Lyn's home…**

Getting frustrated at the Kreate-A-Fatality system, Lyn grabbed her keys and heads to the mall. _Damn system… I hate it… but I'll get it right one day… but for now I must focus on the upcoming tournament._ The dark haired female thought as she made her way to the mall.

**At Middleton Mall…**

There are many competitors standing outside to door awaiting their chance to prove themselves as this tournament. Bonnie made her way into the parking lot along with Lyn a few minutes behind her.

Just as when the two of them came to the door, they accidentally bumped into each other before going in. Bonnie glared at Lyn. "Watch where you're going, loser."

"I should say the same thing to you." Lyn replied without a thought.

"If you're here for the tournament then I suggest that you go home now because I'm taking the title home."

"We'll see about that."

Lyn opened the door and entered but Bonnie pushed her out of the way and went in. This made Lyn stop for a second. _That girl have no manners when I face her in the tournament, she's going down hard._ Lyn thought before she went in.

"All contestants that are entering the MK tournament please make your way to the sign up table. I repeat; all players please make your way to the sign up table." The host said over the speaker.

All of the players including Lyn and Bonnie made their way to the sign up desk. Each player was given a number and waited for the rest of the players to sign in. The players besides Lyn and Bonnie are Ron, Kim, Monique, Tara, Brick Flagg, Felix, and Hope just to name a few.

Basically, everyone who went to Middleton High was at the contest. Before the contest began everyone wished each other on the contest except a few of them. Bonnie was down rating Ron as usual and Kim was their taking up for him. Lyn meanwhile was in a corner concentrating on what moves to do in the tournament.

Kim looked over and saw Lyn in the corner concentrating and walked over to the dark haired beauty. Kim approached Lyn and greeted her. Lyn looked up at the redhead and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Kim Possible." Kim greeted while sticking her hand out.

"I'm Lynisha, but I go by Lyn for short." Lyn said while grasping Kim's waiting hand.

"You're here for the tournament?"

"Yes. I just want to test my skills out on the best here."

"So am I. I hope to meet you along the tournament."

"Same here, but there's one person in particular that I want to face."

"Oh, and who is that?" The redhead asked.

"That girl right there." Lyn said while pointing at Bonnie.

"Oh… Bonnie." The redhead dryly. "Let me guess, she made you mad already and she's talking trash to you right?"

"Yes and I intend to win my match against her with ease."

"Good luck on that. Well, I better get back to my best friend. Hmm…" Kim thought for a second. "Would you like to meet him?"

"Yes, of course. I would like to meet him." Lyn said while following the leading redhead.

"Ron, I have a person for you to meet."

Ron Stoppable turned around and came face to face with the Lyn. "Hi, I'm Ron. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm Lynisha or Lyn for short."

The two shook hands and the three new friends began to talk until Lyn brought up the subject on the Kreate-A-Fatality system.

"Ron, Kim, has either of you tried the Kreate-A-Fatality system? If so, how far did you get on it?"

Ron was the first to answer. "Yes I tried it, and the furthest I got was 7: Evil."

"Kim, what about you?"

"I tried it as well, and I'm like Ron. I got to 7 was well."

"Well I've gotten to 8 and I'm trying to get that extra hit in to get the maximum. But it's so hard and I always end up running out of time."

"Don't give up Lyn. You'll get it one day. Who knows? It may be today."

"Yeah I know but I won't give up though."

"That's good to hear. Ooh, here comes the emcee I guess."

A tall African American male walked on the stage. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen. My name's RC Williams and I'll be the emcee for today's tournament. Now today's winner of the tournament will receive a $1,000 and an open scholarship to any college they would like."

After hearing that, applause rang throughout the building. Lyn looked on with amuse as the emcee continued. "Is everybody ready?" All the players said "Yeah!" in unison. "Okay then, we'll start soon so you guys enjoy your day. Will the first two players make their way to the stage please?"

Lyn and Brick makes their way to the stage. "You guys ready?" Lyn and Brick both nodded as they picked up the controller.

* * *

The tournament is now successfully underway. With Lyn going against Brick, will she win? Stay tuned. Until then... 

Next Chapter: Lyn vs. Brick/Bonnie vs. Zita


	3. Lyn vs Brick Bonnie vs Zita

Here's Chapter Three...

Disclaimer: See Chapters One and Two.

AN: I own Lynisha however.

Warning: If you played any of the Mortal Kombat Series, you know what happens at the end of the match.

Chapter Three- Lyn vs. Brick/ Bonnie vs. Zita

"Okay Lyn since you won the coin toss; you can pick the stage for battle." The emcee said.

"Okay and I know what stage to select." The dark haired beauty said as she selected the Sky Temple arena.

After selecting the arena, Lyn quickly selected Jade for her fighter. Brick meanwhile selected Jax for his character. As the game voice announced the fighter's name, Lyn took a deep breath and prepared for battle. Brick just looked at the screen with a smug look. He looked over at Lyn and replied, "Don't worry babe, I'll make this as painless as possible."

"I wouldn't get cocky if I was you Brick."

"Oh and why is that?"

"For one thing, don't underestimate me or I'll make you regret it."

"Oh… baby doll can talk the talk now let's see if she can walk the walk."

"Oh, I can walk the walk and I'll prove it to you right now."

The game voice announced, "Round One: FIGHT!!!"

Lyn advanced on Brick and does the "Havik Attack" combo knocking Brick backwards and on his back. She quickly followed it up with the "Shoulder Cracker" move twice popping Brick up. With Brick in the air, Lyn jumped up and hits him with the "Monsoon" air combo knocking Brick down to the pavement hard.

"So I see the kitten have claws well I have to detach those claws." Brick replied with a smug look.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Lyn replied as she hits Brick with the "Blazing Nitro Kick" knocking Brick over the side to the second level. Lyn followed him down and threw her Razor-rang twice making Brick stumble back. Brick used his "Machine Gun" but Lyn had used the "Dodging Shadows" move to make the Brick's projectile go through her.

Lyn followed up with the "Shoulder Cracker" twice popping Brick up again and knocking him out.

The game voice announced, "Jade Wins!!! Flawless Victory!"

Lyn just nodded as Brick swore to himself. Brick sat up as he pounded the pavement in disgust. He stood up, dusted himself off and got back in his fighting stance. The game voice announced, "Round Two: FIGHT!!!"

Using her quickness, Lyn did the "Fan Zi Switch" changing from her hand-to-hand style to her weapon style. When she hit Brick with her Bojutsu staff, she knocked Brick through the barricade. Unfortunately for Brick the second level of Sky Temple was a death trap. Brick's character went spiraling down to his demise screaming "AHHH!!! OH MY GOOOODDDD!!! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING TO MEEEEE!!!!!"

The game voice announced, "Jade Wins!!! Flawless Victory!"

The crowd was stunned at Brick's defeat as the emcee announced "Advancing to the second round is Lyn!!!" Lyn stood up and looked at Brick. Brick shook his head as he stood up. "Good game, I hate to be the next one to face you Lyn. You're one tough cookie."

"You're not so bad yourself but it was a shame that you went out like that." Lyn replied as she bowed to Brick and walked away. The two contestants left the stage as the game reset back to the title screen. Lyn walked over to her two new friends as Ron was the first to greet her.

"Wow Lyn, you really embarrassed Brick."

"I just got lucky."

"You really dominated that match Lyn. You should be proud."

"Believe me Kim I am."

As the first round continued Ron, Kim, Felix, Tara, Hope, and Monique all advanced to the second round along with Lyn. The only person that was left to advance was Bonnie. Bonnie stood there not amused by the competition so far. _Is this all they have??? This contest will be in the bag._ The brunette thought with her arms folded.

"Will the final two contestants please come to the stage?"

"Well that's my cue and I'll show all of you losers how to battle." Bonnie announced as she made her way to the stage. The Hispanic beauty was already waiting on stage as Bonnie continued to run her mouth. "This will be a piece of cake for I will not lose to a loser like this."

"Let's just battle shall we?" Zita with her hands on her hips.

As the two picked up the controller, Bonnie glared at the Hispanic who glared at the big screen as she selected her character. Bonnie selected Johnny Cage while Zita selected Kitana. "You're going to be crying when I'm done with you." Bonnie sneered.

"We'll see about that…" Zita said calmly.

As the game came on it showed the Falling Cliffs battleground. Both girls sat there waiting for the game voice to come in. "Round One: FIGHT!!!" Both girls circled each other before Zita used her "Pixie Dust Teleport", switched to her Steel Fans and hit Bonnie with the "Bootlicker" combo making Bonnie stumble backwards towards the edge of the cliff.

Zita quickly followed it up with the "Fan Lift" levitating Bonnie off the ground and used her "Pretty Kick" to knock Bonnie off the edge. Bonnie went screaming down to her demise. "Kitana Wins!!! Flawless Victory!"

Bonnie swore out loud after being made short work on the first round. _Damn it… she won't do that again I promise you._ "Where's your talk now Bonnie?" Zita taunted.

"Oh don't worry; I'll be talking soon enough."

The game reset itself with the two combatants backing on the stage. "Round Two: FIGHT!!!" This time Bonnie got the upper hand by using the "Shadow Kick" move knocking Zita backwards and to the ground. Bonnie stalked closer to Zita while she was getting up. Zita saw her coming and used her "Ground Fan" projectile to keep Bonnie at bay, but Bonnie used the "Sliding Uppercut" move to duck under the projectile and uppercut Zita in the air. Zita crashed down on the ground hard.

When Zita got up, the cliff gave away causing her to stumble and fall off the edge. "Johnny Cage Wins, Flawless Victory!!!" Zita smiled as the game reset itself again placing both combatants back on the stage. _Now we have ourselves a match._ The Hispanic thought. "Round Three: FIGHT!!!"

Both combatants circled each other waiting for one of them to make a move. Zita used the "Pixie Dust Teleport" and appeared behind Bonnie. Before she had time to react, Zita used the "Savage Sun" combo changing from her hand to hand to her weapons. Bonnie got up and used the "Shadow Kick" knocking Zita back.

Zita got up using her "Pixie Dust Teleport" and appeared behind Bonnie but she was ready for her this time and blocked Zita's attacks. Bonnie used the "Busted Nose" combo changing for her hand to hand to her nunchaku. With Zita still in the air, Bonnie used another pop up attack and followed the attack up by jumping up and used "Guiding Light".

Zita got up and used her "Ground Fan" projectile frequently to halt Bonnie's advance for a short time. The battle went back and forth until both fighters had little to no health left. "It looks like this fight is coming down to the wire, folks. The next blow will win the match for either girl." The emcee announced.

Both girls circled each other once again waiting for each other to make a move. Zita rushed Bonnie and Bonnie used her "Plasmic Fireball" which hit Zita in the chest knocking her out. "FINISH HER!!" The game voice announced. Zita watched helplessly as Bonnie stalked the stunned character.

"Oh don't worry; I'll make this as painless as possible, not!" Bonnie put in a code and the screen darkened. Bonnie's character delivered a punch to the stomach, two spin kicks, and a knee to the face. Bonnie pressed in one more code and that was all she wrote. Her character grabbed Zita's character and broke her neck.

Zita looked at the screen and said only one word. "Damn."

Zita's character went down on the ground screaming. "Johnny Cage Wins: Mortal Fatality!"

Bonnie looked over at Zita and said with a smug look "And that's how it's done, loser!" She stood up and walked off the stage leaving the Hispanic on stage. Zita stood up, shook her head and walked off the stage defeated. _I thought I had her but she got me in the end. I must practice at this more and next year I will beat Bonnie Rockwaller._ The Hispanic thought as she made her way back to her seat.

Lyn glared at Bonnie as she made her way outside. Bonnie looked back at Lyn. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Lyn growled at the comment. She turned around and saw her two new friends standing behind her. "Don't let her get to you. If you want to beat her, do it on the game." Kim said while trying to calm the dark haired beauty down.

"You're right Kim. She's playing mind games trying to throw me off my concentration."

"Let's just focus on our next opponent okay." The blonde said while placing his hand on Lyn's shoulder.

"Okay." Kim replied. Lyn just nodded. "Alright, let's go get something to snackage while we wait for them to announce the pairings for the next round."

"Sure that's sounds really good right now." Lyn said while placing her arms around her new friends.

* * *

With the preliminary round in the books, the second round will make things interesting. What will happen? Stay tuned, until then...

Next Chapter: Second Round of the Tournament


End file.
